shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Hanako Hyuga
'''Character First Name''' Hanako '''Character Last Name''' Hyuga '''IMVU Username''' KyokiKuroiHasu '''Nickname''' Ha-chan "http://i739.photobucket.com/albums/xx39/lumiahanayo/ha-chan_zps3c0055fa.png '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' 4/16 '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakurian '''Height''' 5'3'' '''Weight''' 103 '''Blood Type''' AB - '''Alignment''' Lawful Good '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' multiple scars on her fore arms and back '''Affiliation''' Hidden Leaf Village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behavior''' a wise, and honorable warrior with a good heart who is usually sought for her advice and leadership among a group pf comrades, Hanako is very much a leader, not willing to follow others lead and much rather strike out on her own road in life. This young warrior is a righteous individual who goes out of her way to help others in a ' good samaritan' short of role. Hanako detests the cruelty and the wickedness of others; willing to strike down those who abuse their power and reek havoc among the masses. she is very pensive in thought, and usually a girl of very few words who does not usually give into idle chitchat. Hanako is a difficult girl to understand, one who does not speak openly about her past and has diffucylty trusting others who do not understand whatit means to be a warrior. Yet, despite of her brooding and silent nature; Hanako can be quite friendly toward those she trusts. She has a good sense of humor and is hardly as terrifying as she seems to be. Hanako values others lives ahead of her own and usually acts as the voice of reason when many seem so quick to leap into chaos. Comrades and allies alike despite Hanako feeling as if she has nothing profound to say usually value her wisdom. She views herself as an average person, not the kind of warrior to brag or display her noble lineage unless pressed into battle. '''Nindo''' " Compelled to protect , I drive to survive and to assure my team leaves combat alive." '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' Hyuga '''Ninja Class''' genin '''Element One''' Wind '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Kekkei Genkai''' Byakugan '''Unique Trait''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' Tando - ''" short katana"'' '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Red '''Weapons Inventory''' . * Shuriken 15 { 22.5 } * Senbon 9 { 9 } * short sword 2 {12 } * smoke bomb 2 { 6 } Total:49.5 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Clan Jutsu:''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Eight_Trigrams_Thirty-Two_Palms Eight Trigrams 32 Palms] '''''Wind Release''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release%3A_Great_Breakthrough Wind release: Great Breakthrough] '''Allies''' None for the moment. '''Enemies''' None for the moment. '''Background Information''' First born daughter of the first born son in the main house of Hyuga, Hanako grew up never knowing what want was for food or anything children wanted. But she always looked at others with a stoic gaze seeing how they enjoyed the embrace of a mother, sibling and, fathers. She felt a deep need to feel it as well. but being born of Hyuga she was emersed in training at a early age. being raised to be hardened at heart she only shows the stone outside shielding the soft inside she hid from her harsh parents. starting at age nine she was pushed into early training to enter the academy and fight to keep first position or be labeled as a failer by her father. '''Roleplaying Library''' '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved By: Doctor Haruno'''